In most of the available television receivers, a viewer has available manually operable controls for varying contrast, brightness, and peaking of the video signal. In all of the known and available television circuits, each one of the abovementioned controls is separate and distinct from the other. Moreover, each must be positionally located such that a viewer or operator can readily manipulate the control and provide the desired adjustments.
Unfortunately, individually locating each of these controls in an operable position requires the employment of relatively long wires extending to the control. Each of these undesired long wires tends to act as an antenna causing pickup and regeneration problems which unfortunately appear on and detract from an image displayed on a cathode ray tube. Also, the cost of employing separately located controls for each separate function as well as the costs in assembly, brackets, and associated components are undesirable features in any apparatus.